It’s Squeegee Man
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen is mad at Squeegee Man, but why? After all it is Squeegee Man. All characters mentioned. Oneshot.


**Some of you may have already read this before, I just wanted to fix it up a little...so thanks to the people who have read and reviewed it the first time, I hope you enjoy it again. **

**I Don't Own Anything ---you know how it goes ;)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's Squeegee Man

Joanne and Maureen walked hand in hand down the sidewalk; they were on their way to the loft where everyone else was gathered. Maureen however wasn't so much walking, as she was dancing and singing.

Maureen twisted around Joanne's arm and pulled away, while singing, "I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes, and I am happy now living without you, I left you all alone!"

"Honeybear I think it sounds better when Ace of Base sings it."

Maureen smiled wrapping her arms around Joanne's neck, kissing her roughly. "Thanks Pookie glad to know I have your support."

"I think you sound fantastic." Squeegee Man said.

Maureen rolled her eyes looking at him, while rudely replying, "Did I ask you?"

"Maureen, that wasn't very nice." Joanne stated.

After taking some money from a random car customer, Squeegee Man began walking with Joanne and Maureen. "What was that about?"

"I'm mad at you." Maureen bluntly answered, picking up her pace, and walking ahead.

Squeegee Man ran after her, pulling on her arm and making her turn around. "How can you be mad at me I didn't even do anything."

Maureen turned back around and kept walking. "Yeah you did!"

"What did I do?"

"If you can't remember that's not my problem!" Maureen shouted.

Joanne gave Squeegee Man an apologetic look, and then ran off to catch up with Maureen.

"Haha Maureen is mad at you." Bag Lady teased.

"Oh shut up and go sell some bags." He said while running after a passing car.

Maureen stormed in the loft with Joanne right behind her. "Honeybear would you relax!"

"NO!" She said crossing her arms, and slamming herself against the couch.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked while taking a seat next to Maureen.

"She is mad at Squeegee Man." Joanne replied.

"Squeegee Man? For real?" Roger asked. "He is the nicest guy on earth, what did he possibly do to make you mad at him?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Maureen said, her eye gazing towards the ceiling.

"Now I could see if you were mad at Bag Lady…there's a bitch if I ever seen one." Mark snorted.

"What's going on?" Mimi asked while climbing in from the fire escape.

"Maureen is mad a Squeegee Man." Roger supplied while greeting her with a kiss.

Mimi quickly made her way over to Maureen, taking the free spot next to the drama queen. "Squeegee Man! Really?"

"Yes why is it so hard for you people to believe!" Maureen shouted.

"Because it's Squeegee Man." Angel pointed out.

Maureen threw her arms in the air. "Yes I know! Thanks for telling me for the hundredth time!"

Collins then walked over to the couch, coming to a stop in front of his best friend. "Could there be a possibility that you are over reacting?"

"No, why would you think that?" Maureen asked.

Collins laughed. "Well you are known for being a drama queen."

"Shut up…he really hurt my feelings." Maureen argued. "You out of everyone should believe me."

Collins cupped her cheek, running his thumbs over them. "I know, and normally I would stick up for in a situation like this. But man Mo, its Squeegee Man!"

Maureen jumped up, angrily yelling, "I'm sorry can someone tell me who I'm mad at again? I don't think his name was said enough for me to remember!"

Roger smirked, and being the smart ass he was, he answered, "Squeegee Man."

"You guys are ass holes." The diva said, now running out of the loft.

"Should I go after her?" Joanne asked.

"Nah just give her time…after she walks for a while, she will understand that Squeegee Man could never do anything to make her mad." Angel said while pulling Joanne down next to her.

Mark then walked over with a thought in his head. "You guys, what if Squeegee Man really did do something to her."

Everyone went quiet, a puzzled expression playing on each of their faces.

"You really think?" Mimi asked now breaking the silence.

Joanne shook her head. "I don't know you guys, I know I haven't been around this group for a long time, but I have never seen Squeegee Man do anything mean to anyone…all he does is simply clean cars, and give good advice."

"But maybe all his anger built up, and he couldn't handle it anymore, so he took it out on Maureen." Angel said.

Another moment of silence surrounded the group, each of them looking to one another for answers, which Collins finally provided.

"No way, its Squeegee Man!" Collins stated.

Roger nodded. "Collins is right, no way did he do anything, Maureen is just being Maureen and is over reacting."

"It's Squeegee Man, and before we know it Maureen will be back here saying how dumb she was for accusing him of doing anything wrong." Angel said with a positive nod.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I bet that is her right now." Angel said.

Mark walked to the door and opened it, revealing Benny.

"Hey guys I'm here for the Rent."

"Like we said before and every other month, we don't have it." Roger huffed.

Benny shrugged, and proceeded to walk in. "I know this is just an excuse for me to get away from Muffy." He said while taking a seat on a stool. "So what's going on? I just seen Maureen run out of the loft. How is the drama queen these days?"

"Not good, apparently she is mad at Squeegee Man for something." Joanne answered.

A shocked expression hit Benny's face. "Seriously?"

"Yeah I know." Collins said.

"But it's Squeegee Man!" Benny said. "How could anyone be mad at him? He was the only one who would still talk to me after I left you guys for money."

"Poor Squeegee Man…I hate when Maureen is mad at me." Mimi said.

"Tell me about it." Joanne sighed.

"It's like you mean nothing to her." Angel said while clutching onto a pillow for comfort. "I'm just glad I didn't do anything to make her mad.

Sitting down on the armrest next to Mimi, Roger spoke, "I have to admit, it is fun auguring with her when she is mad though."

"No its not." Joanne replied.

Mark held up his camera. "And it's fun getting the fight on camera."

Another round of silence swarmed the group, as the thought of Maureen being mad filled everyone's mind.

Collins was the first one to break the silence again, by shouting "But it's Squeegee Man!"

Maureen walked furiously down the street, she was so mad at her friends for not believing her, and she was still mad at Squeegee Man. She was so angry she didn't even noticed Squeegee Man standing in front of her, which caused her to nearly knock him over.

"Sorry…" She began until she noticed who it was. "Never mind I take it back."

"Maureen wait." Squeegee Man pleaded. "Can I just ask what it is I did? Maybe we can work it out…I hate making people mad, that's why I don't ever!"

Maureen stopped walking and turned around.

"Come on its me…It's Squeegee Man." He said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Maureen said as she leaned against a wall.

"So what did I do?" he asked.

"You said I was a terrible actress." Maureen said in a hurtful tone. "How could you, acting is my life. You don't see me telling you that you suck at…" Maureen paused to think of a word for what he did. "Ummm at squeegeeing!"

"Maureen I never said that to you, I think you're a great actress, and throw awesome protests."

Maureen nodded. "Yes you did, you can keep denying it all you want, but you said it."

"When?"

"Right after one of my plays, we were having a beer in the middle of a lake." Her eyes then glossed over with fascination. "How you got that table to float I'll never know."

"Maureen…the only time I ever had a beer with you was at The Life Café." His face then turned to confusion, "And how would I get a table to float?"

"Don't you remember? We were laughing and having a good time, then you took off you're Freddy Kruger mask, and then you were Angelina Jolie, and you told me that…" Maureen stopped for a second, a smile now playing on her lips. "So there could have been a good chance that this was just a dream."

Squeegee Man nodded. "Yeah I think it was."

Maureen blushed a little, shyly smiling towards the man. "Sorry…"

Squeegee Man let out a small laugh. "It's okay. But next time just come talk to me, before you get mad over nothing."

Maureen hugged him. "I'm sorry again…you're not mad at me are you?"

"No I could never be mad at anyone, especially you…I'm Squeegee Man!"

"Okay good…well I better head back to the loft." Maureen said, giving him one last hug, and a kiss on the cheek, before making her way back to the loft, where she skipped up the stairs.

Finally reaching the loft, Maureen opened the door, entered and slammed it shut.

"Oh great she's mad." Angel said, hiding her eyes on Collin's chest.

Maureen made her way over to the couch, sitting comfortably on Joanne's lap, and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're not mad?" Joanne asked surprised.

"No why would I be?" Maureen asked as if nothing ever happened.

"Well you were pretty mad at Squeegee Man before you left." Mimi offered.

"Yeah and when I saw you storm out of here, I thought for sure you were going to fight someone." Benny said.

Maureen rolled her eyes and laughed. "You guys, how could I ever be mad at Squeegee Man?"

"But you…before you left." Roger began, a little disappointed Maureen wasn't angry anymore.

Maureen slyly smirked, her eyes landing on everyone. "Come on you guys, don't be silly, It's Squeegee Man!"


End file.
